


The Secrect Keepers

by Lt_Kickbutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Criminal Partnerships, F/M, Pre-Canon, Silent Treatment, Volume 2 (RWBY), Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Neo's relationship has been going smoothly since he learned of her secret. As things in Vale, Cinder in particular, get more and more dangerous their relationship is tested time and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrect Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a different story I had brewing for May's Moncon but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. Look at endnotes for more head canon explanation.
> 
> If you like this I have many more, Roman/Neo stories, with other head canons on my account.
> 
> Also because there are parts in this story where I use lines from the show word for word I feel obligated to say that the characters are owned by Rooster Teeth and this is just parody fanfiction.

~Two Months Prior~

Neo sat up on the corner of Roman’s bed with the sheets wrapped around her naked body. Going over a hundred excuses in her head she snuck tiny glances at Roman before attempting to explain. Seated on the ground by the window he had grabbed up the bottle of gin and had thrown back six fingers worth of the liquor before speaking.

“Okay. So you can talk” Neo winced and looked up at the ceiling. This had been only the third night she spent at Roman’s. They started to see each other regularly, late at night in secret, after a job they were both hired for ended in a close call. They had worked together prior to that, leaving with no feelings towards one another other than professional, but that last time sparks flew.

 When she shoved Roman out of the way and jumped in front of the gun for him she didn’t really have a good reason to, her job was to eliminate all would be shooters so Roman could interrogate, but no one would have held her accountable for too long. She would still have her life and her career.  The bullet missed her heart by half an inch, passing right through her. After dispatching the shooter with Melodic Cudgel Roman inspected his savior. She bled in a bad way while an entire floor of bodyguards scrambled to investigate the shots above them. Roman had every right to leave her. She didn’t do her job, couldn’t move on her own, and looked dead to rights anyway. But he scooped up the small, silent killer and carried her to their escape.

He sought to her doctor and recovery, gave her his booze to numb the pain, and didn’t even reprimand her for the failed job. Before the sun rose she found the strength to repay him, even with holes in her chest, and even though he never approached her like that. She scolded herself for being a sentimental damsel in distress, but her need to rationalize why she took a bullet for this man superseded it. He had treated her well that night, and the sex with a bullet wound ended up being better than she had hoped. Their one night stand quickly evolved into a hotel room fling and finally into a _real_ secret relationship.

Still staring at the ceiling she answered, “Yeah…I can talk.” Her voice, only a whisper, echoed a sweet melody through Roman’s ears. He had imagined her voice before; she should have had the mousiest voice ever based on her size. Rather, it exuded a calm, confident sweetness. Unmarred by the uneasy situation, as if she were a protective mother, a little sister you want to keep safe, a favorite grade school teacher giving praise, a first girlfriend at the height of the relationship, and a lover in your arms all in one. At that point Roman understood exactly why she couldn’t talk and be a contract killer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

“Why the act? Why the lie?”

Neo turned to look at him with her beautiful off colored eyes, “A couple of reasons, all of which being mute makes it easier. It’s easier to get work as a hitman if your boss thinks you _physically can’t_ say their name.” Roman got goosebumps as she put emphasis into her words. He could have listened to her read the phone book for all he cared, “it’s easier with disguises. If I need to speak no one can link the voice to me. And my voice isn’t exactly threatening. To anyone ever.” She had that right, even her duo pastel colored eyes could be creepy or unnerving to any victim she surprised them with, but that voice could never threaten.

“People think I’m crazy and they might be right. I’m really good at killing, I like to watch people squirm under my blade, the money is better than being a huntress, and I finally get respected. I was never respected as a huntress, and I am even willing to give up speaking to have the best chance to work.” Her eye’s started to water as she plead, “Roman, I’ve wanted to tell you since we started getting serious, but I couldn’t find a good time and you really seemed to care about me either way. Plus if we ended up breaking it off I still wanted it to be a secret.” Sobbing Neo choked out her next sentence, “But now…I’m going to have to kill you.”

What should have petrified only proved her point as Roman said, “Nope. I don’t believe you.”

“SEE!?” Really starting to cry Neo put her head in her hands. Roman took what seemed like his twelfth drink before getting up and walking over with hands raised cautiously.

“Instead of killing me, why don’t we try being an actual couple? I’ll keep your secret for you.” Roman truly admired a person who could turn their weakness into strength. The silence served as her greatest terror. As a victim you could not reason with a girl who couldn’t reason back, and as an employer you could hardly negotiate with the girl. Roman decided immediately that if she asked it of him he would keep her secret till the day he died.  Sitting down next to her and put his hands on hers to pull them away from her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, but she hadn’t killed him yet, “I don’t know how well you do, but I have a hell of a time keeping an actual girlfriend with my line of work. This way we both know what we’re getting into.”

She sniffled and answered, “You really think we could work? You really forgive me that fast for keeping such a big secret?”

“It’s all in the past, besides I have to imagine you’re the one who gets more upset trying to keep your cool while idiots try to talk to you.” Neo giggled making Roman almost faint, but played it cool, “There are going to have to be rules though, seeing how we live such unsavory lives.”

“Like what?”

“I think we should still keep it a secret from everybody, our employers and competition. They might use one of us to get to the other and I don’t want that for you, and I don’t think you want that for me.”  Neo nodded quickly trying to convey how invested she had become in him, “Also, it gives us an advantage if we end up on the same job. I’ll keep your secret and we can look out for each other.”

“What if we end up on contradicting jobs?”

“Interesting…” Roman pondered and answered, “How about we communicate who is making more for the job and then we split the money fifty, fifty? We can work on a language later.”

“We should try to help each other too!” Getting excited Roman thought of the possibilities, “We try to get each other the most jobs possible and never hinder each other.”

Neo smiled and put her head on his shoulder, “As long as you keep my secret I promise to not kill you.”

Unable to discern sarcasm from an actual threat Roman answered, “Baby, I’d agree to anything you’d say right now.” Feigning an evil grin she grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him down with her whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

 

~Present Day~

In two months neither had heard even a whispered rumor of their coupling. The relationship had progressed better than expected considering their careers, and they even started coming over to each other’s homes during the day without a problem.  For Roman the euphoria of hearing Neo’s voice had eased and he could almost manage to keep a straight face when she laughed. Their arrangement to look out for each other had only increased profits for both of them. He felt no pressure to provide or perform for Neo and sincerely enjoyed her company. For Neo she had never been happier in a relationship. She had long forfeit herself to any serious relationship because of her reputation of the insane, mute assassin. At peace with her decision, and the probably short life ahead of her, Roman’s unexpected entrance acted as the cherry on top of it all.  He poked fun at her sure, boasting how he had made her slip up and moan out his name because he was _just that good_. For the sake of her relationship she humored him, and willingly let him get away with things she’d kill anyone else over.

Roman had just come off a failed dust robbery, foiled by some cat Faunus and her friends. He worried having to answer to his new boss because her freakish aura threw him off his game. She refused to tell him her plan and her two lackeys, Mercury and Emerald, went behind his back to kill his good friend Tuckson. Roman slumped down on his couch and flipped through channels as he expected Neo any moment now, hoping she could brighten his day.

He heard a knock at the door and turned to watch it open. Neo still knocked at his door, the woman had probably broken into more places than anyone, and she still knocked at her boyfriend’s door. She came struggling in with a large brown bag full of groceries Roman would be cooking for dinner tonight so he leapt up to help.

As they unpacked the food Neo spoke, “I saw Junior at the grocery store.” With a smirk and a laugh through his nose Roman considered the chance of that happening.

“Oh yeah? Did you wave?”

“I waved at him and he saw, but then he beckoned me over. So I walked over and he needed help picking out decent vegetables for dinner.” Neo started to put away fruit into Roman’s fruit basket, “So as I’m going through it for him he tells me that normally the twins do the shopping and the cooking, but they’re busy following a lead on a job.” Roman’s face dropped as she continued, “So, of course, I give him a funny look because I have the same skill set as the twins and I hadn’t heard of a new job, and you know what he said?!”

Neo looked up at Roman’s pleading face with a glare and a large green apple in her hand, “THAT ROMAN HAD TOLD THEM ABOUT IT!” Seething Neo crushed the fresh apple into pulp with her bare hand as she screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!”

Even as she screamed, even as she crushed an apple in her hand, Neo’s voice betrayed her. Like getting hugged just a little too tightly by grandma’s watercolors, when she got mad Roman had a hard time not smiling.

Roman threw up his hands and waved them in defense and tried to explain with the edges of a smile on his face, “No, no, you don’t understand. I was trying to keep you away from this. This isn’t safe.” His answer and stupid smile were well below satisfactory for Neo. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her eye level. Forcing him to lean too far forward Roman fell to knees and had to look up to meet her gaze as she spat out her next sentence.

“Listen here. You have TWO MINUTES to tell me what possessed you to keep this from me before I take a finger.” She tried to be nasty, she tried to be cruel, and Roman got the message.

“Okay, okay! The employer’s name is Cinder. She and I have been working together for months now. She hired me to gather as much dust from the city as I can. She won’t tell me anything about herself, her cronies, or her plan. The other day she asked for my opinion on another member: they had to be able to fight, be able to adequately disguise themselves to pass as student from Haven, be willing to live on campus for the upcoming Vytal Tournament, and be willing to kill students if the need arose.”

Neo threw him by his collar against the kitchen counter, “And you didn’t suggest me?! You didn’t even ask ME?! I thought we had each other’s backs!!”

Roman checked the back of his throbbing head before answering, “You have to believe me. This Cinder woman scares me. Scares me worse than you ever did, that’s for sure. She’s not _normal_.”

“All the more reason we should be in it together!”

“No! No!” Roman looked up at her with genuine pleading, “Look, I am almost done. All I have to do is get the dust to Mountain Glenn before the start of the finals. We’re not even going to be seeing each other again after that. If you join her now I can’t tell you how deep you’ll get tangled in.”

“So you gave her the Malachite twins? My number one competition in the city?” Neo remorselessly kneed Roman in the gut and he doubled over. She spoke as he writhed on the ground, “You should have told me. It’s not your decision to make for me. I just want to work Roman, and you fucked that up for me when you had a golden opportunity.” Neo punched the countertop several times, “I really thought we understood each other. I wanted your respect, I wanted to work with you, but the last thing I ever wanted was to be your damsel who needed protecting.”

As Roman finally started to gather himself and sit upright Neo squatted back down to eye level and asked, “So are you going to tell me where to find Cinder?”

Roman set his head against the counter and exhaled, “No.”

With gritted teeth she took Roman’s neck in both hands and started to squeeze. He kicked as he felt the lack of air start to affect him, but she pinned his legs with her own. He clawed at her hands with no avail and finally tried to talk franticly, “Too tight! Too tight!” She started to scream in his reddening face as memories of their relationship flooded her thoughts. Neo had always promised herself if it came to this she could do it. In her mind she owed Roman nothing, but as the same eyes that she fell asleep to at night pleaded out she finally let go. Roman slumped back to the ground as he gasped for air.

Neo got up and headed to the door, before opening it and exiting she turned back around, “You get one free pass, Torchwick. Don’t expect another.”

Four days later and no sign of Neo Roman reported to Cinder to get new instructions. The quartet of villains waiting for him didn’t surprise him in the least. With a lead Neo could find anyone, and here she stood, brown and pink hair, off colored eyes, her white vest and boots, and her pink parasol. With a grin on her face.

“Roman, have you met Neo before? I’m so surprised you didn’t recommend her to us. She’s absolutely perfect for our job.”

“Yeah, I know of her. I had heard she was busy with another job.” He turned to Neo and spat out his words, “My mistake.”

“No matter. We’re set to infiltrate Beacon and our little friend has her disguise in order.” Roman expected Neo to cringe at Cinder’s patronizing but she remained stoic. He stared at Neo long enough for it to be noticed, but she didn’t glance once in his direction.  “Roman, tonight you will be at the White Fang recruitment meeting before moving to Mountain Glenn.” Cinder’s eyes lit up as she got her point across, “Try to sound convincing, you’re not their enemy, tell them who their real enemies are.” Cinder turned to Neo, “Neo, I want to you to be there, we can’t have another close call like on the docks.” She nodded as Emerald and Mercury snickered at Roman.

Roman grumbled under his breath, not at Dingus and Bingus snickering behind Cinder but at Neo’s apparent ignoring of him.  She tried her best to give him nothing. This profession meant more to her than he realized, she had been sincere when she told him she could give up speaking for it. She would make Roman realize not even he, “Mr. Stud in the bedroom,” the only one who knew her secret, and the closest man to a true love in her life paled in comparison to her profession.

Traveling to the White Fang meeting via aircraft Banesaw piloted the couple as they stood looking out on Vale below. She had done well to avoid Roman so far but now proximity had forced her to hear his stupid voice. Roman had waited for some kind of olive branch, but he really had no clue how to start mending what he had done.  He knew he wasn’t going to apologize for withholding, now that she got what she wanted anyway, but they should try to get on the same page in case they need to rabbit. After waiting and receiving nothing but a view of her shoulder he finally spoke.

“So…you’re actually going to just ignore me?” As soon as the words fell out of his mouth a chill ran up his spine and he knew he had just fucked up. He saw her shoulders shake with fury as Neo sincerely didn’t know what to do, but the alternative to silent ignoring would be _literally_ killing him. There were two kinds of people in Neo’s life: people she didn’t speak to, and people she killed for money. And then Roman, who had up until a few days ago had been the one appreciated exception to the whole, fucked up dynamic.

She tried to kill him and failed, so instead she would try not speaking to him. He would have to deal until she cooled off or something drastic happened to make her try killing again.

“Well you’re here now. Not my first choice, but we might as well come up with a plan.” Alright. Fuming and without warning Neo grabbed Roman by the back of his pants and pushed him off the side of the aircraft. Holding him in the air by his pants he screamed as he held onto his hat, “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT OKAY! PULL ME BACK IN! PULL ME BACK IN!” She did, maybe she still couldn’t bring herself to do it, but she rationalized it as professionalism not to kill your co-workers. Throwing him onto the deck of the aircraft she walked to the far side and took a seat, looking out in the opposite direction, determined not to turn her head until they landed.

At the rally she had to be up on stage with Roman. Scanning the crowd for any potential trouble she put as much distance between he and her as the stage allowed. The room filled up to capacity, and the number of disgruntled Faunus in Vale astounded Neo. Roman seemed cool as a cucumber as he spoke to the hostile group.

“The ones in control. The people pulling the strings. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, military, even the schools. They’re all to blame for your lot in life.” As the crowd cheered pride swelled in Neo’s chest. Working with Roman had always amazed her. He made talking his way out of trouble look so easy. She knew he could fight, but he rarely ever had to. Roman slowly moved next to her while he spoke, catching onto his game she let him get away with it, and even managed a glance to his eyes without giving up her game.

His eyes had gone into a glare. He was staring fiercely into the crowd at someone. Turning to look there were a pair of new recruits backing up towards the door instead forward. Roman threw his cigar to the ground, which always meant trouble, and Neo pondered who the fuck these two were and why didn’t he say anything about a cat and monkey Faunus causing him trouble. The girl took out a huntress’ weapon and took aim. Neo’s eye’s got wide before she jumped into Roman.

 _Not again._ Neo’s entire body tensed as she jumped in between Roman and the shooter, muttered a prayer in her head, and took him to the ground. The bullet fired as she jumped but it merely knocked out the lights.

Yelling out from the ground with Neo on top of him, “Don’t let them get away!” He took a moment to touch Neo’s cheek and her glare made him crack a smile, despite the brats crashing the party. Jumping up to the cockpit of the paladin Roman yelled out before closing the door and perusing through the wall.

The warehouse fell into disarray of cheering and confusion as they watched the paladin run through a wall. No one knew what had just happened, but if that’s the kind of weapon they got they wanted to fight. The lieutenant Banesaw ran up behind Neo and asked, “What should we do? Are we going to help him?”

Grabbing his wrist and turning it backwards Neo dragged the lieutenant to their aircraft and threw him into the pilot’s seat. Lifting off they followed the trail of destruction. Neo fumed at the fact her first mission for Cinder had such a large complication, but at least she got the chance to chance to beat someone up. As they circled the giant mech Neo counted four hostiles, all using huntress weapons and techniques. 

Her smug smile dropped right before she jumped out of the aircraft. Expecting a two on four fight with a giant mech on her side the loud blonde one knocked it into two dozen pieces in one punch. Picking up the headphone she needed to communicate the escape, “Circle around and be right back here in ten seconds!!” Banesaw’s jaw dropped as he heard what had to be the little mute girl’s symphonic voice in his ear. He looked back but Neo had already jumped, landing between Roman and a shotgun shell. Neo had expected worse considering what the girl just did, but she didn’t complain. At eight seconds the blonde girl charged them both.

Counting to ten in her head Neo used her semblance to teleport her and Roman back to the spot she had been ten seconds prior. They came in an inch higher than the floor, but better to be high than low.

Roman and Neo collapsed to the floor from their unexpected inch high free fall. Panting on the ground Roman rolled over, “Thanks for saving me.” Neo rolled over away from him concerned she had to give up her secret. She rightfully blamed him, seeing how there was no need to chase after those two so hard, and he failed catching them anyway.

Roman sighed, reaching into his coat pocket for a cigar. He felt none and sighed again. Leaving him with one option, “I’m sorry I fucked this one up for you. Thanks for taking it easy on me. I didn’t think I’d miss you this much, and when I saw you today I thought maybe it might have fixed itself.”

Landing back at their headquarters Banesaw stepped into the cargo hold, “Little pink girl…errr Neo? Was that you who told me to circle around?”

Roman’s eyebrows ejected from his forehead as he looked to the liutentent and back to Neo. Quickly guessing she had to give up her secret so they could escape his heart sank and stomach knotted. He had to make this right. Meanwhile Neo still debated over if she should ask him into secrecy, kill him, or some other option.

“Whoa, buddy” Roman stepped up into the larger man’s space and Neo’s eyes narrowed into a glare, “I don’t know what you think you heard back there, in the heat of the moment, but it couldn’t have been her.”

“I know what I heard, as for who the only one it could have possibly been was her. Get out of the way Torchwick I want to talk to Neo.” Banesaw pushed past Roman just to have him end around back in front.

“Now, now slow down just a moment. She’s been keeping her voice a secret for years for the sake of the job. You don’t want to test her.”

“I don’t care about the politics, and if that’s a threat let me just stop you there.” Banesaw grabbed Roman’s head and threw him to the side. Neo didn’t even blink when he tumbled to the ground. “Miss Neo, I don’t mind keeping your secret if that’s what it’ll take, all I ask for is…” Banesaw reached into his pocket slowly and Neo held up her parasol ready for anything. Pulling out his scroll he looked up and his voice softened like a kitten’s, “Could you become my ringtone?”

She could see this faceless man’s cheeks turn up into a smile as he held out his scroll at her eye level. “Something tasteful like ‘Call for you Mr. Saw’ I think I’d like to hear that.” Neo blinked twice and cocked her head. She mumbled out her stunned answer without looking around

“I…”

“What the fuck is that!? Don’t patronize her!” Roman tried to help as he got back on his feet, “You really think she’d do that?” Roman got in his face and Banesaw grunted under his mask. Neo lined up her parasol into Roman’s back and feigned stabbing.

She whispered out instead, “Roman. I know under every normal situation when were together I have relied on you to speak for me. You’ve always done beautifully, so I’m not mad. But he knows.” Her voice rose to a heated scowl, “And I _can_ speak for myself this time.”

Lieutenant Banesaw squealed, “Ohmygosh when you whisper it’s like being sung to by ladybugs!”

“Just give me the scroll.” Neo snatched his scroll out his hand unamused and put it up to her face on record, “Call for you Mr. Saw” Pushing a button the voice became immortalized in the lieutenant’s scroll. “Don’t ever reveal the origin of this, and don’t ever speak to me as if you’re expecting an answer. This will be the last you hear of me.” Banesaw nodded as he hit the replay button giggling to himself just praying for someone to call him.

With an about face Neo jumped off the aircraft to find Cinder and give her the report. As she strode by Roman without a look he stopped her, “What about me?” She turned, maybe it was a mistake because he was by no means off the hook, tilted her head to the side and silently shrugged.

Days later Cinder’s “team” consisting of herself, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were registered as combatants representing Haven in the Vytal Tournament and their plan set to its final phase. Neo’s mission again became to back up Roman, this time at Mountain Glenn. She hadn’t seen him once since the white fang meeting fiasco. Luckily Banesaw had so far kept his end of the deal, unluckily Banesaw had been assigned to Mountain Glenn as well.

Neo rode with the final shipment of dust to Mountain Glenn. Roman’s fears had been reciprocated by Neo when Cinder refused to let her in on the rest of the plan. Neo could only imagine what the end game was if blowing open the tunnel from Mountain Glenn into the city wasn’t the final plan. Cinder hardly paid enough to not ask questions, especially with stolen Atlas paladins on the train.

Though she did worry Neo hardly showed it. In fact she had smoothly integrated with Emerald and Mercury based on their dislike of Roman. Her’s may have been temporary but these recent developments made it easy to fake. Neo landed on the Mountain Glenn base to Roman waiting for her.  Roman had his arms wide open and a smile on his face as Neo jumped off the airship.

“How was the ride?!” Roman excitedly took a stab at small talk. But as Neo walked right by him he changed tactics, “Thanks for taking care of this last delivery.” She stopped and turned giving him a tight, respectful nod before continuing to walk. Roman ordered the legion of white fang to unload the ship before he ran up to catch up with Neo.

Jumping out in front of her Roman had a smile on his face, “Banesaw hasn’t said a word to anyone. I’ve been making sure of it.” Neo’s jaw dropped as she looked around for potential eavesdroppers and threw her arms in the air with the most confused look.

Roman got the message. Neo put her parasol into his chest and pushed him out of her way to move on. Two weeks without Neo had affected Roman more than either of them realized. He needed to get his head back into the game, but more so he needed to know if he and Neo were going to be alright when the mission ended. Neo went to check the procedure on behalf of Cinder while Roman and the white fang set the bombs on the trains.

The plan pretty much ran itself at this point. Next week, during the Vtyal Tournament, all Roman had to do is start the train loaded with explosives and start running as far away from Cinder and the city as possible. With or without Neo. It broke his heart but if she didn’t want to even listen it would hardly be his fault if she got left behind.  He spent the rest of day zoned out to the world trying and failing to approach Neo to tell her his plan. Luckily he had a few more days, surely they would find a chance to be alone together.

“Hey boss! We found something you might want to see!”

“Is it good or bad Perry because, let me tell you, I haaaave had a day.”

“Uhhh? It’s a little girl?” Roman’s eyebrows could have tunneled above ground when he heard.

Poking his head out of the cart good ole red, Ruby Rose, lay on her knees in Perry’s grasp. “That would be bad…”

Roman jumped off the train, “Tie her up to something! And be damn sure to do a good job. I’m going to get Neo, were putting this place on lockdown!” As one captor let go to fetch some rope Ruby elbowed Perry in the gut and made a run at Roman with his back turned. She leapt into the air with her fist queued to swing when Roman looked over his shoulder and swung his cane backwards.

Halting all momentum Ruby fell to the ground where Roman gave her a swift kick sending her sliding back the other direction. “Wow you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours.”

Ruby got up with a snarl and charged Roman again just to have him toss her out of the way laughing. “You know Perry, I really did need this. But seriously…” Roman crouched down and put the end of his cane into Ruby’s chin, “How’d you find this place Red?”

Glaring Ruby activated her semblance and bolted away from the group running deeper down the tunnel. Lining up a shot Roman fired the handle of his can and snagged her red hood, dragging her back into place.

“I see you have some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear, we’re not through here yet.”

From down the tunnel a large explosion interrupted Roman’s interrogation. “Perry, if you and the boys could take of that. I’m kind of in the middle of something.” As the white fang moved to investigate another thunderous explosion shook the cave.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” As a group of fleeing White Fang turned the corner Ruby jumped up and ran off towards the explosions. Avoiding bullets with her semblance Roman gave up chase, a lesson learned from last time.

Deciding to do away with Cinder’s plan he turned to the nearest White Fan asshole he could get his hands on and threw him into the cart. “Attach this cart and spread the word. We’re starting this train.”

Roman ran to the front of the train where he spotted the conductor. “Get inside and get this bucket in gear. You know the plan.”

As Roman turned to continue searching the conductor asked behind Roman, “Aren’t you getting on? Where are you going?!”

Roman heard him but didn’t care enough to answer. The plan had turned to shit and he had a foot out the door. He just had to find her and make one desperate plea. He considered kidnapping but after these past few events who knows if Roman is what Neo truly wants. As the train churned into motion with no Neo in sight he turned to give it a final farewell and fuck you when he spotted her. Through the glass of the engine Neo stood next to the conductor, she hadn’t even noticed Roman.

Roman started to run after her screaming, “GET OFF! I’M SORRY! JUST GET AWAY WITH ME!” Roman ran as hard as he could next to the train. He could keep up with the second cart for just a moment. Just a moment to decide, he wanted _days_ , and here he had only a moment. Roman took his moment to look down the track. He had never seen such a darkness, such an uncertainty, and never been so afraid. He grabbed ahold of the bar and leapt with a grin on his face. He really did love her.

Roman burst into the engine room seething. Neo turned around on her heels with a hand around each end of her parasol. She could tell Roman had a serious problem, frowned, and blinked twice. Was that safety word? Was the game up? Roman composed himself, “Neo. A minute in private please.”

They retreated to the next cart, occupied by Banesaw filling his chainsaw with gas. He looked up and squeaked rising in rush, “Miss Neo! It’s…it’s good to see you again. Don’t worry, I won’t let those Beacon brats past here.”

Roman kept pulling Neo to the next car as he answered, “Yes, yes. Thank you lieutenant. Keep up the good work.” With her free hand Neo saluted the giant of a man as she was pulled passed.

In the next car over the pair were alone. In the distance they heard the screams of white fang fighting and losing. Roman grabbed Neo and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. She put her cheek against his gut as she returned the hug.

“I’m sorry” Roman said as sincerely as possible, “They’re coming now. And the train is on a collision course with the city. You, and Cinder, are going to need a fall man.”

“Roman!” Neo lifted her head straight up to look at him, “You don’t nee-“ He squeezed her again.

“They need someone this time, otherwise they might call off the tournament and all our time, all our fighting, would be for nothing.” He finally let go and let his arms drop to her sides, “You’re going to be alone out there now, but I seem to have remembered that you never needed any help anyway. Just be sure to come to break me out.”

Neo clutched onto Roman’s jacket, she still hadn’t let go, her mind raced trying to come up with something to say. The problem with never speaking to anyone is you can never find the right words when you finally get the chance.

“I never did need help…” She buried her face in his shirt to wipe away the tears and looked up again. A loud bang came from the other side of the door, “but I do need y-“ Roman put a finger on her lips.

“Keep up the act. It may save you. Fight them off some, but be sure to get away. _Please_.” Neo nodded as another bang hit the door. Neo opened the opposite door to the engine and prompted Roman through sitting down with a devilish smile that instilled fear in all her victims.

As the train approached the city Blake walked into the engine room. Roman did his best to feign a good fight while he worried if Neo got away and as Blake’s boot knocked him unconscious the last thing he worried about was the next time he’d hear Neo’s voice.

Neo had successfully escaped and slid into the city undetected except for one tail. Lieutenant Banesaw followed the same get away path. Although much larger and louder than the small object of his affection he tailed her into an alley to come up with a plan.

“Miss Neo, Miss Neo! What should we do now?” Halting at the end of the alley Banesaw ran up behind her, when in range she ended around with her blade drawn and stuck it through the White Fang member’s chest. He slowly fell to his knees as Neo spoke.

“You know about me” She twisted the blade, “No one must know.” He reached out to grab her, trying to hurt her or perhaps something sweeter, but collapsed face forward in the alley. She dug through his pocket for his scroll, which she crushed in her palm.

Days later the match between Pyrrha and Penny began and ended according to plan. As the Grimm assaulted the city Neo scampered silently through Ironwood’s aircraft, opening cell doors she’d strike a pose for Roman just to have it be empty. After the fifth or so cell she had been getting tired of the shtick but kept at it, waiting to be reunited with Roman. She wanted to tell him how they had fought in the Vtyal Tournament and how an entire stadium of people had been cheering her on.

But they were under attack, and the might of Beacon was after them. Jumping into action they had a simple plan, take the airship and go pick up Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury to make their getaway. They had gotten through the hard part! But like a predestined outcome or a damn _cold sore_ little Red came to ruin the party.

They both ran to the roof to cut her off, winning handily fighting as an actual team. Their victory all but assured Neo stood over the dangling Ruby ready to lay the death blow.

If Neo blinked she would have missed it. Ruby opened her parasol sending her careening off the top of the airship. She held onto her parasol for dear life as the wind swirled and screamed in her ears. “ROMAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs for maybe the first time in a decade.

She saw Roman reach out screaming but heard nothing against the wind. She clutched as her parasol jolted every which way in the wind and when she finally started to drop she fell well outside the city. Crashing into a tall tree she tumbled down before finally catching herself. Bruised and supporting a bit of a limp she ran back to the action, a giant Grimm dragon in the sky her only marker.

Her clothes and parasol were tattered as she forced herself to run. She spoke aloud to herself as she ran. “Roman you better be okay! How could we let her get away with that?!” Neo hurdled a down log huffing and puffing trying not to cry, “I’m sorry Roman…I didn’t want to hurt you or get you captured.” She started to laugh, “When I get back I’m going to whisper things to stroke any man’s ego! I’ll talk all day if ask, I’ll never stop! Just be there…”

_Please be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I do not care for this head canon for Neo, but I do think it is plausible and I thought this was a good idea. I hope I at least proved it could be plausible and makes a good amount of sense. If volume 4 rolls around and Neo starts talking no one will be more upset than I.
> 
> Also I really didn't care for playing revisionist with actual lines and scenes from the show. I never had done it before and now I will be avoiding it in my work.
> 
> Feel free to criticize and opine about anything you liked or didn't like. I do write to improve at writing.


End file.
